The Revenger
the Revenger or as other people might known him as Frankenstein's Monster was once a group of official people in a small town in Germany. Docter Frankenstein murdered all of them and used themto creaTe his monster. However the monster still had there minds and subconscious. He tried to kill frankenstein and then vowed to hunt him to the ends of the earth. He soon join a team of other People who wanted revenge. He learned that Doc. frank was part of A Group called the knowledge. ZomBie Don't Judge a Book by its cover. You May know This story but here is my verison. Docter Frankstein lurked in the Shadows as The Mayor of Durelstien is about to walks by the alleyway. He walks by and Docter Frankstein grabs him and pulls him toward him. The Mayor tries to scream for help but Docter Frankstein quickly kills him. He throws him in his carriage and brings him to his castle. Frankstein speaks " At long last I have enough parts to finish My creation! " He raises the mismatched body up to the ceiling. The lighting rod soon gets struck by lighting and sends jolts into the body. Frankstein Proclaims as a hideous roar fills the air " ITS ALIVE!!!!!" He lowers the body as it starts snarling in pain. He unchains the body as it gets up. The body surprisingly speaks " What have you Done! Docter Frankstein fumbles for a reply " Um well I have given you life!" The Monster replies " NOOO; You murder Us!!" Frankstein replies " Um us?" The Monster replies " Yes Everbody you have murder and used as parts is part of my subconscious and now we will have are REVENGE!" Docter Frankstein runs out of his laboratory with the monster roaring behind him. Frankstein Runs out his castle and raises the draw bridge to his castle." He turns around to find a Mob of villagers behind him. The leader of the mob proclaims" Frankstein we seek your guidance; The Mayor has disappear!" Frankstein says " I know what happend to them!" They all hear a roar of horror from his castle! Frankstein lies " A Monster force me to kidnap them and he ate there he is Now!" The Monster breaks out of the castle and the villagers scream in horror at it. They grab whatever makeshift weapons they have and attacks it. The Monster speaks " NO you have the wrong guy; We are the mayor and others!" The villagers don't hear and don't hear also they fail to notice Frankstein grab one his Tubes from his belt. He throws it toward the villagers. It shatters and it cause a Venomous Gas to arise. The villagers start coughing and start falling over dead. The Monster yells "NOOOO!!" He sees Frankstein escape on his carriage. The monster starts running after the carriage but trips and Frankstein gets away. The Monster yells " I'll get you Docter Frankstein, I'll avenge the villagers and are selfs if I have to chase you for century's !!!" Docter Frankstein reachs another town. He begins his experiments and he creates two other monster he names the Frankstein's monsters. He also perfects the serum for the other two monsters so they can't rebel. He also perfects near immortality. However he cannot stay in one town for very long because his first monster will find him and almost kill him. Thus with this The Revenger is created! Category:Zombie Category:Monster Category:Male Category:Hero